


Good Years

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Band Fic, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Zayn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 他以为这一丝渴望仅仅只是自己所有那些年少冲动里最轻浅又微不足道的一样，却其实年轻得根本辨不清什么才是真正的渴望。





	1. Chapter 1

初入大学的那一年，Zayn Malik刚满十八岁。

他喜爱酒精和派对，也喜爱安静独处的时间，他喜爱被追逐和褒奖，也喜爱大多数人眼里别具一格的那种酷。他像所有人偏爱和追捧的那样会弹吉他，稚气未脱的下颌骨旁闪着时髦又刻意的黑色耳钉，还不知该怎么用发胶箍起的刘海儿垂在额头上显出突兀的乖顺服帖的模样。

就和所有年轻的不甚特别的男孩一样，他渴望停留又渴望长大，不甘平庸却又尽量想让自己显得正常，在来不及想好怎自己该成为什么样以前，就被快速增长的年龄和俊朗外表所带来的关注度拉拽着去面对人群和世界。

就在这样的一年，他遇到了Louis Tomlinson。

Zayn几乎在看到他的第一眼便知道了他的特别——不需要用耳钉发型和穿着来证明的那一种特别。他处在派对的人群中心，响亮的过于柔软清脆的嗓音回荡在人潮中央，抬起手臂轻轻撩动刘海儿的动作让汗衫下的后腰显出了一点儿，漂亮的焦糖一样的色泽让Zayn想起女孩们杯中那种柔顺甜美的百利甜酒。

像是感觉到了Zayn灼热得有些冒犯的注视，Louis微微斜过蓝色的海水一般透明的眼睛。他用那种懵懂又无辜的眼神看着他，就像他看着世上所有人那样。

下一刻，他对准他比出了个直挺挺的中指。

那便是他们初遇的场景，仓促的，尴尬的，生硬的，远不至完美的。却也是Zayn在后来漫长的余生里都忍不住要一遍遍、一遍遍回想的。

然而时间并不会如他所愿的一样停留在简单的被当时他们认为是寻常的这一刻。就像所有故事的传统又俗套的走向，Zayn和Louis渐渐熟络，他作为崭新的坚挺的存在楔入了Zayn平淡的仿若望不到尽头的生活里，成为那耀眼的不可多得的亮色。

就像所有这个年纪的生性普通的男孩想要成为的那样，Louis年轻、张扬、热烈。总是愿意款款抖落自己身上那些或尖锐或矛盾的因子，总是不惮于对世上的人和事表达坚决的鲜明的看法。像是他的整个世界从来就没有应当怎么样，只有他想要怎么样。

他热衷喝法复杂的苦艾酒，痛恨派对主义者那类便捷的调制方法；他喜爱朋克和无政府主义，讨厌那类娘唧唧的摇滚和其他更狗屎的流行乐；他会坦诚地对着Black Sabbath的专辑抹眼泪，也会承认自个儿对着Iggy pop的海报撸管。

他是每个学校和每个群体里都会存在的那一类人，无关乎外貌，无关于打扮，仅仅只是一种带给人的感觉——就像是他只需要简简单单地站在那里，就注定会引来所有人的目光。

或钦羡，或爱慕，或厌恶，他们总是无法停下注视他。

-

Louis是在他们相识的第四个月邀请Zayn共同组建一个乐队的，毫无疑问地，那是一个“肯定会酷毙”的朋克乐队——就像Zayn毫无疑问会答应加入那样。为什么不呢？他们年轻又无知，却也快乐又无畏。他有的是理由被Louis带动着一起疯狂一场。

他很容易便拾起了为了装酷苦练的那把电吉他，和Louis一块长大的Luke和Oli则顺势成为了挺拔帅气却寡语的贝司和在小身材里装着大能量的鼓手。而主唱的角色当然会属于Louis，他甚至并不需要多么卓越的唱功——事实上，他也确实会把大部分的高音都给唱劈。

可他单单只需要站在那里，台下的男孩女孩就会甘愿奉献出他们的掌声和尖叫——虽说Zayn出众的外表往往更容易获得姑娘们的示爱，可Louis却是不同的，他总是有办法让自己成为一切的中心，用他那种说不清是来自于哪儿的神奇的魔力。

而Zayn也就像自己内心深处所希望的那样将Louis当作生活的主轴般围绕着他旋转，用他年轻时代所有丰沛的仿佛无穷无尽的能量。

-

在校的那几年，他们总是在没课的日子里勾搭在一块儿写歌，过多的叶子和酒精被年轻的不知餍足的身体快速地消化，再又演变成唇齿间咯咯的笑声和手指下蹁跹出的混乱却带劲的riff。

喝到没有气力回家的时候，Louis往往会将自个儿软趴趴的身子黏在Zayn紧窄的宿舍床上，被拨乱的发丝横七竖八地躺在他的头顶和额头上，睡梦中微微翕动的睫毛更是将Zayn身体里的某一部分神经煽动得又麻又痒。当他慢慢将目光踱到棕发男孩薄削的微粉的嘴唇……沉沉的酒意却往往会比他即将做出的动作更先一步赶来，还来不及肖想太多，睡意便匆匆将他的意志吞没了去。

Louis也总是会为Zayn的曲子配上最叛逆和罪恶的词，接着让它们在那些躁动的俱乐部里成为学生们放纵的背景音。

当暗暧的灯光点亮那些黏糊糊的亲吻缠绵的场景，Zayn正在扫弦的手指就像情侣们即将到来的暴风骤雨般的性爱那样律动得疯狂，裤裆里随之微微的挺起的帐篷不知是源于方才飞的草还是现在这一刻的激动与狂热，他只是假装自己不曾一而再地将目光停留在Louis裸露在衣领下的那一片光滑的锁骨上。

他以为这一丝渴望仅仅只是自己所有那些年少冲动里最轻浅又微不足道的一样，却其实年轻得根本辨不清什么才是真正的渴望。

-

一切是从哪一刻开始真正脱离轨道的呢？或许是从那个有关于身体接触的玩笑最初浮出水面的时候。

Zayn最初也并不是刻意为之，他本就是一个喜爱用一些亲密的触碰来逗趣的人，无论是日常里对好友Niall，抑或是在一些轻浮的玩笑里对着Louis。然而毕业派对那一天分量过了度的酒精和狂欢却似乎将沉在脑袋深处的某根神经烧得老热，当琴箱里飘出那最后一个音符，当过多的电源将舞台上的空气蒸腾得炽热，当绰约的干冰飘忽到眼前再又一阵散去……

脱离琴弦的下一秒，Zayn很快杵着不大清醒的脑袋踱到Louis跟前，接着就像往常玩笑中那样抬起手臂重重地拧了一记Louis前胸的凸点。

Zayn能听到台下陡然爆发出的一阵尖锐的口哨声。是的，他们正处在舞台中央，他知道又不知道，正如他清醒却又不清醒。

但他清楚，这还远不至于成为什么值得一书的动作，更何况他们本就不是什么循规蹈矩的偶像组合，他们更多代表着的符号该是张扬和叛逆，他们本就应该循着少年人内心最深处的欲望轨迹，去嗑药、去游行、去打炮，或是去和彼此搞在一起。

那不会成为什么格外要紧的事情，如果Louis乐意让它就这么过去。可是Louis乐意吗？步入后台的下一刻，Zayn似乎在他被Louis用前臂甩开那一下里得到了否定的答案。

“操你。”

男孩扬着一边的嘴唇啐道，别致地装点在眼线里的好看的蓝眼睛也故作凶狠地横成了两条细缝。那让Zayn不禁想起巷尾里那一只总是对生人呲出牙齿的花猫。

“嘿嘿嘿，冷静……”Zayn抬起双手作投降状，接着又一次凭借酒醉后的厚脸皮揽上Louis细细一把腰，“这就只是个玩笑……”

“是吗？”男孩在他怀里使劲儿挣扎起来，“那本该是个可酷的谢幕，你倒好，你让我在台上尴尬得活像是个敏感又欠操的小妞，噢，你可真是为乐队做了件好事，Zayn。”

“是……”他将脑袋搁上Louis皮衣领口裸露出来的那一片颈窝，尝试吸进更多属于他的气息。咕哝出的话语于是也变得闷闷的，“这是个玩笑。”

“是吗？你有胆再说一次试试？！老天，我可真想把你那把吉普森拿去烧了……”

Zayn继续让自己熨帖在Louis的颈间，他能闻到那种最熟悉不过的清甜的须后水味儿，含混着表演过后的那一层渗出皮肤的汗液，夹杂着模模糊糊黏在鼻息间的酒精气息，一道跌跌撞撞地混杂在一起将他包围。

他不禁抬起朦胧的双眼再将身前的男孩瞧上一眼——他在今天学着情绪摇滚的主唱那样画上了浓重的眼线，本应温柔地下垂的眼角也在尾梢勾上了一道上扬的黑色。颊边的两道古怪的黑色则点缀在蜜色的光滑的皮肤上，“末日感十足”，噢，那是Louis为它定下的说辞，可此刻在Zayn眼里却足像是花猫弄脏自个儿脸上的那两搓毛似的，可爱，俏皮，却又动人得让人不禁想要摧毁。 

“嘿，Tommo……”Zayn不知是哪一股陌生又危险的肾下腺素最终迫使自己开口，“这不是个玩笑。”

“我真的很想要操你。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他仍旧不知道自己在寻求一个什么样的应答，就如同歌中唱道的那个只顾去程不问归途的掮客，航向的终点该是哪儿？没有听者会问。正如没有人知道该怎么作答。

“Zayn Malik…！”

那句来不及收回的话最终落进空气，下一刻，他看到Louis鼓着腮帮子瞪他。

“我就……”Zayn咬住嘴唇耸耸肩膀，试图驱散开此刻团在空气里的那浓稠凝重的尴尬，“我就那么一说。”

来不及思考的下个瞬间，忿忿的Louis陡然将敏捷的小腿蹬向他。

Zayn几乎是下意识地抓住那纤瘦的脚踝。

瞬间，他能感觉到凸起的那一截骨骼在湿润的掌心下微微挣动，就像他能感觉到那一寸光滑的皮肤在摩挲的拇指下悄然蔓延。

就像他能感觉到他。

Zayn怔怔地抬起头看他，他能看到Louis眼里闪过的那一丝羞怯与惊惶——Louis竟也不是万能的，他也会为这一刻的感觉和那将至未至的一切而失措、而惶恐。

像是骤然掌握了那一道突破的密码，Zayn一路让手掌踱到Louis裹在皮裤里的大腿，他让自己嵌进Louis的双腿之间，接着缓慢地抬眼望向他，

“我……可以？”

他并不知道自己在寻求什么答案，他也根本不知晓Louis愿不愿意揭开这道从无谜面的谜底。他只是就着发昏的脑壳任由自己询问出口，接着眼看着Louis犹豫地耸了耸双肩。

片刻的迟钝后，他让自己倾身贴上了Louis的嘴唇。

Louis的嘴唇很软，他尝上去像是单纯的皮肤味道还有那一早饮下的酒精气味。Zayn不知那与自个儿的想象相符多少，他只知道凭借意识继续下去，接着在离开Louis双唇的下一秒缓缓开口，

“我可以…？”

Zayn仍旧不大清楚自己在问什么，像是Louis不知自己仓皇的点头是在答什么一般。他仅仅只是默默将脑袋钻进Louis的颈窝，接着用嘴唇占领了那一片皮肤。

他能感受到Louis在他身下的那一阵蠕动，皮衣下光裸的皮肤在领口下显出了更多，他起伏如山丘的锁骨、他蜜色的胸脯、那曾在台上被自己抚弄过的敏感又硬挺的凸起……

“……我可以？”

他知道其实自己早已无需再问了，用微弱的点头动作代替言语的Louis也早已无需再答。因为他无论怎样都会把那粗糙的嘴唇摩擦向Louis胸前的皮肤，接着将他溜出衣领的那一颗乳粒猝然吞下。

“啊……”Louis这一次的动静可不小，他果然不是那类会在亲热时候保持安静的人。Zayn听见他在头顶快速地嘤咛出声，长长的尾音一直拖下去，一直到Zayn将缓慢的吮吻变成细密的啮咬，一直到外边儿的休憩告一段落，下一个乐队蹦出第一个吉他音……

Zayn猛然从Louis的身上撤离，Louis的身子也几乎要当即弹起来——他们都被吓了一大跳。幸好有逐渐漏出彼此嘴角的笑容消弥了那一瞬间的狼狈与尴尬，下一刻，Louis不耐地扯过Zayn胸前运动衣的拉链，

“就只是快着点儿，兄弟。”

Zayn匆忙地点点头，接着快速地扯下了自己与身下男孩的裤子。一双饱满的肉实的大腿迅速地分开在自己腰侧，Zayn凑近将手掌探进Louis仅剩的棉质内裤里，那是同他遐想中一样的、丰满到极致的完美的屁股。

外头的音乐匆遽地溜进了门缝来，那是一首耳熟能祥的古老的曲子。清脆的鼓点张扬在俏皮的节奏里，像是为那匆匆到来的欲望轻快地伴奏。

Louie Louie, oh no  
Sayin' we gotta go, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Said Louie Louie, oh baby  
Said we gotta go  
A fine little girl, she waits for me

他们几乎同时为这微妙的巧合轻笑出声。“我现在可走不了呢……”Louis甚至还有兴致滑出一句双关，接着默默将屁股里头Zayn的手指夹得更紧。

Three nights and days I sail the sea  
Think of girl, all constantly  
On that ship I dream she's there  
I smell the rose in her hair

Zayn将三根手指一并抽出又再往里探进去，一直到身下不耐的男孩再次呜咽出一句催促，他才敢将湿漉漉的手指拔出来，接着扶上自个儿早已硬得发疼的性器。

他们根本没可能在混乱之中找到套，可Louis竟说他不在意。而Zayn还能有什么该死的理智呢？当这个漂亮的生气蓬渤的教每个人都渴望的甘之如贻的男孩就在自个儿身下敞开着身体，当他可以这么不带遮掩地操进去，在短暂的时间内把那具身体占有成自己的所有物，他没法再克制住自己再去顾虑一些别的什么，老天。

最开始进去的过程并不容易，Louis很紧，Zayn仅仅探进了头部就被他牢牢地箍住。Louis哼唧着骤起眉尖，接着将夹在Zayn两侧的双腿再分开上一点儿。一直待他进入到中段，Louis屁股上的肌肉似乎才终于渐渐放松起来，Zayn于是抬起胯部，接着试着让自己完完全全地沉进去。

当Louis终于把他给全部吞了下去，Zayn能看到那一圈被狠狠撑开的通红的褶皱严丝合缝地含住自己，也能感到那又紧又热的肠壁牢牢咬着他像是吸引着他往更深处探去。

他几乎要在这一连串的感受里就这么交待出来，连续的快感当中，他只好让自己尽量去注意些别的什么东西，像是门外躁动的乐声，像是那一旁不断发出噪音的效果器，又或者像是台下姑娘们张扬着的口哨与欢呼。

可那些全部都浮夸又无趣。如果对比这一刻，如果对比他怀里的Louis。

“就……动吧。”Louis在痛感与快感的交杂中颤抖着嘴唇。Zayn于是会意地捏住他的臀肉，试图安抚他沉浸在痛觉中显然不大好受的神经，下一刻，他试着让自己浅浅地抽插起来。

“嗯……”Louis在兴奋中缓慢地仰起后颈，那让Zayn不禁在他暴露出的喉结上印上又一个吻，

“你知道……我早就想要……”

“你……啊——！”Zayn陡然打破节奏往里重重地捅进去，迫切涌出的前液纷纷打在Louis的内壁，Louis的问询被猛地截断，没一会儿，他再次挤出破碎的声音，“你想要什么，Zayn？”

“……我想要就像这么操你。”Zayn将双手攀上Louis的腰窝，加大力量的抽插让他们身下的桌子都被震得啧啧做响，“想要你的屁股被我操得通红。

他能感觉到Louis身体里凸起的那一点，他于是让自己偏向那里一下下操进去，“或许想要你走路都带着跛，Luke和Oli都能看到你这样，台下那些想做骨肉皮的男孩女孩也会见到，他们都能知道你被操过……”

“唔……”Louis更重地呻吟出声，脆弱的凝满汗液的前胸完全在布料下暴露出来，Zayn不禁再次拧上他敏感的红肿的那一点，接着直直往他体内最深处撞去，

“或许我还想操你的嘴，或许就是我们在后台休息的时候。想要你带着被操得挫伤的嘴角就那么走上台……操。想要全部射进你的嗓子里，想要你带着喉咙里黏乎乎的感受就那么唱歌，想让你在那时候都会记得你是怎么吃进我的家伙……”

“Zayn……”Louis的屁股把他咬得很紧，Zayn知道他离极致不远了，而自己又何尝不是。他于是加快频率往里抽插起来，直到Louis分开双唇呼出一下下悦耳的粗糙又绵密的吟叫，下一刻，他将白浊的液体尽数射到自个儿平坦的小腹上。

“操……”Louis在Zayn撤出身体的那一刻呻吟道，Zayn能感受到他的屁股一下下收缩着仿佛在挽留自己，红肿的被操得仿佛闭不上的小洞里微微渗出方才留在里头的前液，他不禁用毫无阻挡得以伸进去的手指戏谑地挑逗起他来，敏感的小穴被他用手指撑得更开，前液和肠液一并往外涌出来……

“操你。”Louis迅速地打掉他作乱的手，接着让自己跌跌撞撞地跪到了桌子旁，“想要……想要给你口，就像你刚刚说的那样。”

Zayn不可置信地看着Louis红透了的显然一副被操过模样的小脸，“操，操，你迟早要把我弄疯，Louis。”

Louis在迟缓的动作里艰难地扯动嘴角笑笑，接着让自己含进Zayn还带着自个儿气息的大家伙。

令Zayn交待出来并不需要太多时间，他仅仅只是牢牢攥住了Louis的头发，接着往那张漂亮的小嘴里使劲儿操干了一会儿，Louis呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟仍旧活跃在空气里，门外音乐的终章依然会蹦出一个个熟悉的音符。他将手掌贴上Louis憋下去的牢牢吸附着自己的面颊，再又抵着他紧窒的喉口干了那么几下，一股浓稠的液体很快释放在了Louis的喉咙和嘴巴里……

Louie Louie, oh no  
Sayin' we gotta go, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Said Louie Louie, oh baby  
Said we gotta go  
I said we gotta go now  
Let's take this on outta here

“Louis，Louis……”

他仍旧不知道自己在寻求一个什么样的应答，就如同歌中唱道的那个只顾去程不问归途的掮客，渴望与情感混乱地交织在呼唤响起的那一刻，漫漫的前途上横着冷漠的月光和足以吞下所有欲望的汪洋。而航向的终点该是哪儿？没有听者会问。正如没有人知道该怎么作答。

“Louis……”

“我在……”  
可就在这一刻，他并不想要除此以外的第二种回答。


End file.
